Yondaime's Mistake: Konoha's Last 2 Uchiha
by NarutoFanFicAuthor2000
Summary: Uchiha Naruto, illegitimate son of Uchiha Hitomi and Namikaze Minato. After the Uchiha Massacre, Naruto sets out to find the power to get his revenge and will let nothing stand in his way... not even his former village. Will he bring Konoha to its knees in his quest for revenge or will the truth break his Curse of Hatred. Dark Naruto, Sharingan/ Rinnegan Naruto. Pairing undecided.


**Yondaime's Mistake: Konoha's Last Two Uchiha (V2)**

I do not own Naruto

"Normal Speech"

_'Normal Thought'_

**"Demon Speech"**

**_'Demon Though'_**

Chapter 1: Prologue

The village of Konoha was bathed in white light as the moon shined down, shinobi with white masks silently patrolled the village as its residents went shopping and met with friends. In the center of the village the Uchiha compound, one of the strongest and largest clans once rivaled by only the Senju themselves. The Uchiha were known for their Kekkei Genkai, the sharingan, which allowed the user to predict enemies' movements and steal jutsu with a single glance.

The clan had been one of the clans to have founded Konoha along with the Senju, together both legendary clans came together and formed Konohagakure no Sato, one of the first and strongest hidden village.

But the Uchiha suffered a curse the minute they activated their bloodline. The Curse of Hatred, an ideal that hatred could strengthen you and it was what every Uchiha believed in. Very few Uchiha could break this curse, it was this ideal that caused Uchiha Madara to leave the village and become one of Konoha's most powerful and dangerous missing-nin. It was only at the Valley of the End that Senju Hashirama, the God of Shinobi, and Uchiha Madara fought resulting in the death of Madara and a strong wary feeling of the Uchiha in Konoha.

However, the Uchiha suffered another more dangerous curse. A passionate love that can become a bottomless well of despair the moment that the one they care for most is dead.

It wasn't until Senju Tobirama, brother of Senju Hashirama and Nidaime Hokage, gave full control of Konoha's Military Police to the Uchiha in hopes of improving relations after Madara's betrayal.

Currently, the clan was run by Uchiha Fugaku and the Uchiha matriarch, Uchiha Mikoto. Mikoto's sister, Uchiha Hitomi, was the previous clan heads daughter making her a main branch Uchiha, but that didn't go to her head, Hitomi was carefree but powerful shinobi, being accepted into the ANBU at age 14 and creating her own kenjutsu style that only worked with a sharingan. She was the pride and joy of the Uchiha Clan next to their rising prodigy Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

**Konoha: Uchiha Compound**

Uchiha Hitomi sat in her home as she waited for her lover to arrive for their date, she had prepared dinner for herself and the love of her life, Namikaze Minato.

She didn't have too wait long before a yellow flash appeared at her door and there was a knock, Hitomi ran to the door and opened it to reveal Namikaze Minato donned in his jonin uniform with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hitomi-chan, you are looking beautiful as ever" spoke Minato sweetly as he eyed Hitomi who was dressed in a very revealing red kimono.

"Minato-koi, I was wondering when you would be here" purred Hitomi as she let Minato inside the door, Minato entered and Hitomi led him to the dining room where she served him dinner.

While the dinner was eaten, Minato and Hitomi enjoyed an entire bottle of Sake. By the time dinner was over and the Sake bottle was empty, both lovers where tipsy and inebriated.

Minato, in his drunken state, could take it anymore and grabbed his lover before tossing her on the table and kissing her forcefully.

Suddenly, Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow into Hitomi's' bedroom. Moans, grunts, and giggles filling the house and both lovers had a night of passion.

Later that night, Hitomi felt her orgasm die down and warmth in her stomach, she was too pleasure ridden and drunk to realize what she had done. Too tired after her love-making session with Minato, she felt hands wrap around her in a hug before drifting off to sleep.

Never would she be prepared for what her actions would cause.

Next Day

Hitomi stirred in her sleep, the lack of warmth next to her had woken her up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around to see she was alone. She then spied a note on her dresser, she rose from her bed and put on a robe to hide her modesty. Grabbing the note, she opened it and read what was inside.

_Dear Hitomi-chan,_

_ It pains me to say that last night was the final night we could see ourselves as lovers, since the day we shared a trench on the frontlines I have had feeling of comradery with you. But those feeling turned into love as we were sent on countless missions for our village together. While I still love you, there is another that also shares my love. I want you to know that I will always love you and nothing can ever change that but it will be best if we separate now before it becomes too hard and we can't do it. _

_Signed,_

_Namikaze Minato_

Tear marks fell on the note as Hitomi shed heartbroken tears, her heart having been shattered into a millions of pieces. She felt absolute rage and her sharingan subconsciously activated as she looked at the note. Channeling fire chakra into the hand, she burned the note and watch as the paper turned to ashes. She then stormed through her house and grabbed everything that Minato had given her; pictures, letters, toys, and cloths. She threw all the items in her backyard and did some quick hand seals, exhaling a large fireball that reduced everything to ashes.

With everything that reminded her of Minato gone, the rage left her heart and instead she felt sadness and sorrow as she fell to her knees and sobbed quietly.

She didn't know how long she was crying. She had moved back in the house and hugged her knees as she sat against the wall, she looked outside to see it was already night meaning she had been crying for over 12 hours. She might have cried throughout the night had her sister Mikoto not come to check up on her when she missed dinner.

"Hitomi, what's wrong?" asked Mikoto in concern, her 5-year old son Itachi watched from behind in curiosity.

Hitomi voice was broken and weak, "He's gone, the bastard took what he wanted and left."

Mikoto was slightly confused, her sister's love-life was a mystery to her but it sounded as if her boyfriend had left her. "Don't be so sad, Hitomi. There are plenty of other people in the world" said Mikoto with a smile.

Tears appeared at the edges of her eyes, "N-No, I l-loved him! I c-can never f-find someone like h-him again!" yelled Hitomi in anger and sadness.

Mikoto frowned whoever her sister had been dating had taken her heart and stomped on it for her sister, a seasoned ANBU, to allow her emotions to go out of control like this.

"Who was it, Hitomi?" asked Mikoto softly, Hitomi mumbled something incoherent causing Mikoto to move closer.

"Namikaze Minato" whispered Hitomi, Mikoto's eyes widened in shock as her sister told her that Namikaze Minato had broken up with her. Mikoto knew there was only one Namikaze Minato in the village, he was a war hero and an elite jonin that was being trained to take the mantle of Yondaime Hokage. Not only that but Mikoto knew he was also the fiancé of her best friend, Uzumaki Kushina, in a secret marriage that no one except close friends and the Hokage knew about.

"Kaa-san, what's wrong with Hitomi-obasan?" asked Itachi curiously, Mikoto gave a false smile before looking at her son, "Nothing is wrong, Itachi-kun. Hitomi-obasan is just a little sad, why don't you go back home. I'll be home later tonight, okay Itachi-kun" Itachi nodded in understanding and left the front door.

Mikoto kneeled before her younger sister and wrapped her in a hug, rubbing her back to try and comfort her sister, "It's alright, Hitomi-chan. He's gone and crying about it won't bring him back" spoke Mikoto softly.

Hitomi returned the hug and cried for a few more minutes before calming down to sniffles, she rubbed the remainder of tears from her eyes and gave her older sister a grateful smile, "Thank you, Nee-san. You always did know what to say."

"You're welcome, Imouto…" Hitomi's stomach growled causing the younger sister to blush in embarrassment and Mikoto to giggle, "Why don't we get you some food, it sounds like you're hungry" Hitomi nodded sheepishly, both sisters left the house and walked down the streets of the Uchiha Compound as the shops closed and people went home to their families.

After walking a few minutes, they reached the clan heads' estate. Mikoto led her into the kitchen and served her a late dinner, "Itadakimasu" murmured Hitomi as she ate her sisters' cooking in silence.

The silence was broken when Itachi walked into the room; the curious and young Uchiha sat next to his mother and looked at his aunt from across the table.

"Hitomi-obasan, are you alright?" asked Itachi innocently, "I'm fine, Itachi-kun" replied Hitomi quickly, "Kaa-san?" spoke Itachi, "Did you tell Hitomi-obasan the news?" asked the young Uchiha, "What news?" asked Hitomi curiously.

Mikoto's' face brightened and Itachi smiled widely, "I'm pregnant…" Itachi jumped up and down in his seat, "Kaa-san said I'm gonna have an otouto!" exclaimed Itachi excitingly.

"Congratulations Nee-san, have you come up with a name?" asked Hitomi, thrilled for her sister.

"If it's a girl, Sayuri, and if it's a boy, Sasuke" replied Mikoto with a smile, "That's great Nee-san, I hope that one day I can have a baby of my own" spoke Hitomi slightly sad.

"Don't worry, Imouto. I'm sure you'll find someone one day" assured Mikoto, Hitomi nodded at her older sisters' words, "You're right Nee-san"

"One day…"

Uchiha Compound: 2 Weeks Later

Hitomi was hunched over her toilet, puking up whatever food she had in her stomach. She had been doing this every morning for the last two weeks routinely, and she knew exactly why.

She was pregnant… with Minato's baby.

She cursed herself for being so stupid as to get pregnant with that bastards baby but another part of her was happy she was having Minato's baby. Deep down in her heart, she was happy that there was still a chance that Minato would take her back now that she was carrying his child.

She pushed those feeling down and locked them away, the situation she was in was very delicate. She was a pregnant, unwed, main-branch Uchiha, if the Clan Elders got word of what happened they would banish her from the clan or worse…try and get rid of the baby.

She subconsciously held a hand over her stomach to protect the small life that was growing inside her. She wouldn't let them get rid of her baby, she would fight to protect her baby and if she was banished, so be it.

She got up and rushed to her room where she got dressed in her normal attire, when she was finished she placed her hands in a ram seal and disappeared in a swirl of wind.

She reappeared in front of her sisters' house, she walked up to the door and knocked. She waited a few seconds before it was opened by Fugaku, the Uchiha Clan Head and Hitomi's Brother-in-Law.

"Hitomi, what are you doing here?" grunted Fugaku, obviously wanting to be asleep rather than answering his door.

"Ohayō Fugaku, I wanted to talk with Mikoto-nee…" greeted Hitomi, "Is she around?" questioned the Uchiha, "No, she went to the hospital with Itachi to get a check-up on the baby" grunted Fugaku tiredly, "You're welcome to come in and wait for her" offered Fugaku as he moved to allow Hitomi in the house.

Hitomi thanked him and sat at the living room table, Fugaku, being a good host, sat across from her to keep her company while she waited.

"So what did you want to ask my wife?" asked Fugaku, Hitomi frowned, she hadn't expected Fugaku to try and start a conversation. She didn't hate Fugaku but it was best if Mikoto was here so she didn't have to repeat herself.

She looked toward the floor, "I-It's best if Mikoto is here to hear this as well" muttered Hitomi, Fugaku raised an eye-brow at her attitude but shrugged and decided to wait.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, the front door opened to reveal Itachi and Mikoto enter the house.

"Tadaima!" announced Itachi holding a wide variety of bags holding produce from the market, he entered the room to see Hitomi and Fugaku waiting in the living room. Mikoto entered after Itachi and noticed the quiet and serious atmosphere in the room.

"Itachi-kun, why don't you go to your room while the adults talk" said Mikoto, Itachi nodded and obeyed his mother, dropping his bags in the kitchen and going up to his room.

Mikoto sat next to her husband and across from her younger sister, "What's going on, Imouto?" asked a concerned Mikoto, Hitomi fidgeted in her seat and took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant…"

The room was quiet, the only sound was the small creaking of wood from the house. Mikoto was the first to recover, "What!?" yelled Mikoto in surprise, Fugaku was silent as he observed what was happening.

"How did this happen…" asked Mikoto before stopping midway in realization, "No, he didn't!" exclaimed Mikoto in disbelief, Hitomi only nodded weakly in confirmation.

Fugaku having heard enough decided to get some answers, "Can someone please explain what's happening?" asked the Uchiha Clan Head in irritation.

Mikoto and Hitomi looked at each other for a minute before Hitomi nodded, the Uchiha Matriarch turned to her husband.

"Fugaku, if I tell you. You have to promise never to tell anyone" ordered Mikoto, Fugaku nodded once and waited for the explanation.

Mikoto took a deep breath and began explaining Hitomi's secret relationship with Namikaze Minato. Fugaku listened intently with a frown deepening every minute he continued to listen, Mikoto finally got to the end where he explained Minato breaking up with Hitomi but not before taking her to bed the night before.

Unbeknownst to the adults of the house, Itachi silently sat at the top of the stairs, a look of shock on his face as he listened in. Since he was a child, Itachi was very curious of what the adults were talking about. He now knew that his aunt was in a very bad situation, being the former-heiress of a clan and unmarried.

Fugaku sat at the table, unmoving as he digested the information that had been explained to him. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke, "You know what this means, right Hitomi?" questioned Fugaku, his eyes had no emotion in them.

Hitomi nodded, she knew there were only two ways this would end, "I know, Fugaku."

Fugaku stood up, "Then we will have to inform the elders" Hitomi and Mikoto looked at Fugaku in disbelief, "You can't be serious!" exclaimed Mikoto, Fugaku's emotionless façade didn't drop, "It's best if we tell them now before they learn of this and demand why we didn't tell them earlier" explained Fugaku calmly.

Mikoto was about to argue but Fugaku gave her a stern look, "I don't like this anymore than you do, Mikoto. But it needs to be done."

Hitomi clenched her fists under the table so hard that she drew blood, "I won't get rid of it, Fugaku!" yelled Hitomi in anger.

The Uchiha Clan Head let out a tired sigh and his eyes softened, "I would never ask you to do that, Hitomi…" This seemed to calm down the female Uchiha, "…This situation has to be dealt with carefully. If we let them figure this out later they will most likely try and get rid of the baby but telling them now will let us explain our reasons for keeping the child" explained Fugaku softly, even though he was a hard ass, Fugaku loved his family and the last thing he would want to do is hurt them.

Hitomi and Mikoto seemed to calm down and eventually Hitomi agreed to appear before the Uchiha Elders.

Uchiha Council Room: 1 Hour Later

Hitomi was nervous as she sat in the Uchiha Council Room, the Elders sat at a long table opposite of where she was sitting. Fugaku sat in the middle of the table and was flanked by three people to his left and to his right.

Hitomi sat in front of the Elders and Fugaku, Mikoto stood in the side of the room as emotional support for her younger sister.

"Why were we summoned, Fugaku?" asked Uchiha Yuuko, a female Elder who was around during the Clan Wars and was extremely traditional with the way the Uchiha Clan was run.

"…And why is Hitomi-chan here as well?" questioned Uchiha Takuma, the brother of the previous Clan Head, Uchiha Kagami, and the uncle of Mikoto and Hitomi.

"Honorable Elders…" began Fugaku, "…I called you all here to inform you that Uchiha Hitomi… is pregnant" The room was quiet until Uchiha Katsurou spoke, "Why did you summon us just to tell us this, Fugaku?" asked Katsurou confused, "I know why…" spoke Uchiha Yuuko, "This whore is unwed and allowed herself to become impregnated by some random shinobi!" exclaimed Yuuko in anger, "Hold your tongue, Yuuko! I will not allow you to talk about my niece this way!" yelled Takuma, soon the entire room exploded in shouts and arguments.

"Let's all calm down!" urged Uchiha Shou, the usually voice of reason amongst the Elders.

"Elder Shou is right, why don't we all calm down and discuss this rationally" proposed Uchiha Takara, everyone seemed to calm down except Yuuko who glared at Hitomi. "Now why don't we discuss how this happened?" asked Shou, everyone turned to Hitomi and waited for an answer.

Hitomi looked at the council nervously before taking a deep breath and started talking, "I met him during the 3rd Shinobi War, we fought together on the frontlines and developed a bond of comradery. After the war ended, he told me he loved me and we started going out. We continued to go out for a few months until he broke up with me two weeks ago…" Her tone turned angry, "He used me for sex and then cast me to the side when he was finished with me."

The room was silent as the females except Yuuko gave Hitomi looks of sympathy and the males nodded in understanding. "Hitomi-san, who is this man that you had the relationship with?" asked Shou, "I-I can't tell you that" muttered Hitomi, "And why is that?" demanded Yuuko, "I can explain…" spoke Fugaku, "…given that the shinobi is in a high position of Konoha's ranks, it would be best if as few people knew of the baby's parentage" explained Fugaku calmly.

Yuuko stood up in anger, "That is unacceptable! First she goes and spreads her legs like a whore and then you refuse to tell us who the father is!?" Takuma stood up as well, his sharingan spinning wildly as he glared at the older Elder, "I warned you, Yuuko! Hold your tongue when speaking about my niece, I will not allow your stupid grudge ruin the life of my niece!" yelled Takuma in rage, he would not allow the woman to insult his niece. He swore to his brother, before he died in the 3rd Great Shinobi War, that he would protect his daughters as if they were his own.

Fugaku watched the exchange in annoyance, Yuuko hated Hitomi and Mikoto. The reason? When Kagami, Mikoto's and Hitomi's father, didn't choose Yuuko to be his wife, it made Yuuko jealous and hold a grudge against the Kagami and his family.

"Quiet!" yelled Fugaku causing the yelling to stop, Yuuko scoffed and sat back in her seat while Takuma glared at Yuuko.

"If holding the identity of the father is a good idea, Fugaku. We won't stop you" spoke Shou, "All that is left to do, is discuss the consequences of her actions…" said Katsurou, "…Because she is a main-branch Uchiha, the daughter of the previous Clan Head Uchiha Kagami and matriarch Uchiha Ayako, and is pregnant out of wedlock the consequences are severe" explained Katsurou.

"Indeed…" agreed Yuuko, "…If word got out of this disgrace, we would become the laughingstock of the village. I can only see one solution to this" spoke Yuuko, "And what would that solution be?" asked Takuma venomously, "We get rid of the child" spoke Yuuko without hesitation.

The room was silent before it once again exploded in yelling and rage, "Silence!" yelled Shou before sighing, "I don't think such drastic measures are needed…" spoke Shou, "…Am I correct to assume the baby's father is a powerful shinobi?" questioned Shou, Fugaku nodded, "Then it would be best if we allow the child to be born, if the child has two powerful parents than its potential would benefit the Uchiha Clan" explained Shou, Fugaku and Takuma nodded in agreement.

"You can't honestly believe that!" exclaimed Yuuko in disbelief, "Letting this child be born would destroy the honor of the Uchiha Clan, it would be a disgrace to the Clan!" exclaimed Yuuko hatefully, "Oh be quiet, you old bitch!" snarled Takuma, "Excuse me!" replied Yuuko in shock, "You keep raving on about Clan this, Clan that, when in reality all you want to do is fulfill your pathetic desire of revenge against my brother for not choosing you to be his wife!" snapped Takuma.

"How dare you…" Fugaku stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "Enough! These petty arguments are getting on my nerves…" His sharingan spun menacingly as he looked at the Elders, "…It's obvious that keeping the child would benefit the Uchiha Clan more than getting rid of it" explained Fugaku, "But since we cannot come to an agreement, we will put it to a vote" proposed Fugaku, all the elders nodded in agreement and they began with Shou.

While the Elders and Fugaku voted on the future of Hitomi's baby, the mother-to-be sat on the other side of the room. It took all her strength not to break out in tears in front of the Elders, the emotional distress of the trial was very taxing on her

"I vote to keep the child" spoke Shou, "It is the right thing to do."

"I vote to get rid of it" growled Yuuko, "It would just bring more shame on our clan like its mother."

"I vote to keep the child" spoke Takuma, "It is part of my family."

"I vote to keep the child" said Fugaku, "My reasoning the same as Takuma-san."

"I vote to get rid of it" spoke Katsurou, "She should have known the consequences of her actions."

I also vote to get rid of it" spoke Takara, "My reasoning the same as Katsurou-dono."

The room was quiet as everyone turned to look at Uchiha Tsubasa who had been quiet the entire time of the time. Tsubasa was quiet as she went over the reasons in her head, after a few minutes of mentally debating she spoke, "I vote to keep the child" agreed Tsubasa causing Katsurou and Takara to sigh in defeat, Yuuko to scowl at Tsubasa, and Fugaku and Takuma to sigh in relief.

Hitomi could feel tears of joy roll down her cheek and felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. Mikoto ran toward her sister and wrapped her in a hug, Hitomi cried tears of joy and relief into her sisters' shirt.

"If that is all, I believe we are finished here" spoke Shou, all the Elders nodded and began moving to leave.

Yuuko left the room quickly with a furious look on her face, while the other Elders left the room calmly. Fugaku and Takuma walked toward the two sisters.

"A-Arigato, Fugaku, Oji-san" spoke Hitomi as she wrapped both of them in a grateful hug, Takuma laughed heartily and hugged back while Fugaku gave his signature 'Hn'.

"Anything for you, Hitomi-chan" spoke Takuma, "You girls are like my own flesh and blood, I would do anything to keep you safe."

Takuma grinned, "Besides I want to see what kind of person my nephew or niece grows up to be" chuckled Takuma, "I'm sure Shisui-kun will be happy to hear he has some more cousins to play with."

Hitomi nodded and bid farewell to her uncle, Mikoto and Fugaku walked alongside Hitomi as they made their way toward their home.

They watched as their fellow clan members waved hello or sent a nod their direction, "Hitomi…" The female Uchiha looked in Fugaku's direction, "I doubt Yuuko will take this sitting down, she will most likely spread the news among the clan members and try to paint you in a bad light" explained Fugaku, Hitomi frowned and nodded. She knew that there would probably be some members of the clan that would look at her in disgust, but that would only be the older members and the civilians. The shinobi portion would be more understanding then the more traditional members and the civilians, who had no idea what it was like to be a shinobi.

"I know Fugaku…" spoke Hitomi seriously, "…But, no one said raising a baby would be easy" smiled Hitomi reverting back to her carefree attitude causing Mikoto to giggle and Fugaku to sigh.

"I'm sure that everything will be alright from here on out…"

* * *

**Konoha: Hokage Tower: 2 Weeks Later**

The Uchiha family stood in front of the Hokage Tower among a crowd of other clan members and civilian villagers. At the top of the tower stood Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage and 'Kami no Shinobi', the Clan Heads of Konoha's greatest clans; Uchiha Fugaku, Senju Tsunade, Aburame Shibi, Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Akimichi Choza, Nara Shikaku, and Yamanaka Inoichi along with the Hokage's advisors; Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu, and Shimura Danzō.

The entire village was decorated for the coronation ceremony of the Yondaime Hokage, the entire village was bustling with activity as villagers decorated their homes and shinobi patrolled the village. Houses and stores were decorated in streamers of red and blue with people flooding the Hokage Square in hopes of getting a good look at their Yondaime Hokage.

Hiruzen cleared his throat and began speaking, "People of Konoha…" his voice boomed, "…I have called you all here to announce that I will be stepping down from my position as Sandaime Hokage and am naming a successor to be the Yondaime Hokage… The person I am choosing is someone who loves our village greatly and is a shinobi who is feared by his enemies. He led our village to victory against Iwagakure and won the war, his Will of Fire burns brightly and I am proud to introduce your Yondaime Hokage…" Minato came forward dressed in his flaming trench coat and the Hokage hat on his head, "Namikaze Minato!"

The entire crowd clapped, cheered, and praised Minato.

"LONG LIVE YONDAIME-SAMA!"

"KAMI BLESS YONDAIME-SAMA!"

"WE LOVE YONDAIME-SAMA!"

Minato stepped forward as the Sandaime strolled over to stand next to his former advisors, "People of Konoha!" announced Minato, "I swear that as Yondaime Hokage, I will be the best Hokage since Shodaime-sama. I will dedicate my time to helping our village recover from the terrible war we experienced and keep Konoha safe for us and our children for generations to come!" The crowd once again began to cheer loudly.

Minato held up his hand for silence, the crowd quieted down and waited for their new leader to speak, "I would also like to announce the establishment of my family and the Uzumaki Clan as two of the Great Clans of Konoha. From this day forward, the Namikaze Clan and the Uzumaki Clan will be joined together …" Minato motioned for someone to come forward, everyone watched as a beautiful, red-haired woman walked up and stood next to Minato, "This is my wife Uzumaki Kushina, the heiress of the Uzumaki, and is currently holding the heirs to my clan and the Uzumaki" The crowd once again exploded into cheers, Mikoto and Hitomi simply scowled at the man while Fugaku narrowed his eyes at Minato.

Hitomi could barely keep the growl from leaving her throat, _'So that's the bitch that Minato left me for'_ thought the female Uchiha before gritting her teeth in anger, _'Whatever, the bastard and his whore can both go to hell!' _thought Hitomi hatefully. Even though she tried to convince herself that she hated Minato, her eyes watered as the sadness of his betrayal resurfaced. Mikoto put a hand on her sister's shoulder to let her know she was there for her, Hitomi let a few tears fall before wiping them and pulling herself together. She gave her sister a nod to let her know she was fine before they made their way out of the crowd and walked back to the Uchiha Compound as the crowd of villagers cheered for their new Hokage.

* * *

**Konoha: General Hospital: 9 Months Later**

Hitomi was a hardened veteran of war, she had faced and killed countless Iwa shinobi during the 3rd Great War, she had gone hungry for three weeks while on a deep undercover mission in Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth Country) and she had been hit head first by countless Doton (Earth) jutsu. She had experienced all types of pain…but nothing would prepare her for the pain of childbirth.

"GOD DAMN IT, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT BASTARD I'LL KILL HIM FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" yelled Hitomi in anger and pain, she had been admitted into the hospital three days prior in anticipation of Hitomi going into labor.

Hitomi gripped the rail of her bed, she could hear the metal creak and moan under the pressure but she could care less at the moment with the pain she was experiencing.

"I can see the head, Hitomi-sama. Keep pushing" encouraged the nurse as she helped deliver the baby, "Keep breathing and push" instructed the nurse.

Hitomi breathed in and out rapidly as she continued to push out the baby, she had no one to support since her sister, Mikoto, had given birth to her nephew Sasuke a few days ago and Fugaku had to stay home while Mikoto rested from the stress of childbirth.

"AHH! GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" yelled Hitomi in pain as the rails finally snapped under the pressure, Hitomi gave one final push the room was immediately filled with the sound of a baby crying.

"Congratulations, Hitomi-sama. It's a boy" informed the nurse as she cleaned the baby and wrapped the small bundle in a blue blanket. The baby continued to cry loudly as the nurse handed the baby to his mother, the bundle seemed to quiet down as it was placed in her arms and used its tiny hands to cling to its mother. Hitomi clutched her baby boy and gave him as much love as she could, "Hitomi-sama…" Hitomi looked up to see the nurse with a smile on her face, "…Would you like to fill out the paperwork for the child?" asked the nurse softly as to not disturb the quiet baby.

Hitomi nodded, "Very well…" The nurse nodded and grabbed a clipboard and began asking Hitomi questions, "What is the name of the child?" asked the nurse, "Naruto… Uchiha Naruto" replied Hitomi, the baby seemed to coo cutely at the name showing that he liked it.

The nurse nodded in understanding, "Who is the child's father?" Hitomi frowned, "I-I don't know" the nurse shrugged, it was fairly common for kunoichi to not know the father of their children. Shinobi lived with the danger of death every day, some kunoichi didn't bother getting the name of the man they had a one-night stand with.

The nurse seemed to write some things down on her clipboard before putting the pen down, "Alright, the doctor will be here later to run some tests on the baby, Hitomi-sama" explained the nurse before she turned and left the room.

Hitomi sighed in relief when the nurse left, it was finally over and she had her baby now. She picked up the little bundle and held him up, the baby coed and smiled as he used its little arms to grab her hair. Hitomi giggled as he brought her baby Naruto and hugged him, "I love you, my little Naru-chan. I swear that I won't let anything bad happen to you" swore Hitomi as she twirled her fingers in Naruto's small patch of black hair, the baby coed as he played with his mother's hair using his tiny fingers.

Hitomi continued to play with Naruto until he became exhausted and fell asleep in his mother's arms. Hitomi cradled Naruto in her arms and felt nothing but joy and happiness as she held her baby. She was knocked out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the door, "Come in" The door opened to reveal two young children along with Takuma entered the room, "Itachi-kun, Shisui-kun, Oji-san, what are you doing here?" asked Hitomi in surprise.

Takuma chuckled, "I'm here to meet my new nephew…" He placed a hand on Itachi and Shisui's head, "These two wanted to meet their new cousin."

Shisui blushed at the way his father rubbed his head, Itachi walked over to his aunt's side and looked at the sleeping baby. The baby eyes fluttered open and looked at the newcomers, the baby smiled and coed happily at them.

Takuma chuckled as he picked up the baby, he watched as the baby touched his face and pulled his hair but was taken by surprise when he pulled his beard fiercely, "That's quite an arm he has, Hitomi-chan" Takuma said as he rubbed his sore chin.

Hitomi giggled as she took Naruto back into her arms and let him play with her hair, "Hitomi-chan, can I hold him?" asked Itachi, Hitomi nodded and picked up Naruto to hold him out toward Itachi. The baby noticed he was being handed to someone else and looked to see Itachi, Naruto cooed and held his hands out as if wanting to be taken by Itachi. The young Uchiha complied with the infants' request and cradled him in his arms.

Naruto giggled and cooed as he pulled on Itachi's short bangs, the young Uchiha winced in pain as he pulled his bangs from Naruto's hands. Itachi couldn't help but smile at the child's innocence, how carefree he seemed and as pure as newly fallen snow.

Itachi could feel himself forming a brotherly bond with little Naruto, the same way he formed a bond with Sasuke when he was brought home. Itachi loved his family and he swore he would do anything to keep them safe, even if he had to sacrifice his life for them. The baby cooed and giggled as it flailed in Itachi's grasp, Itachi smiled down on the baby before handing him back to Hitomi.

Shisui, who was sitting on a chair in the side of the bed, played with little Naruto as he crawled in his direction. The young Uchiha offered his finger, but suddenly yelped in pain when Naruto twisted it at a odd angle causing him to cry anime tears as Naruto giggled at his cousins silly face, "So, have you given him a name yet?" asked Takuma curiously.

Hitomi nodded before picking Naruto up and forcing the Uchiha hatchling to let go of his cousins' finger, Shisui breathed a sigh of relief as he nursed his red finger. "I named him Naruto, Uchiha Naruto-chan" said Hitomi, Naruto noticed his name being called and giggled cutely causing Hitomi to go 'KAWAII' and smother Naruto in a hug.

"A fine name…" spoke Takuma, "…The 'Maelstrom' of the Uchiha. I can see Naruto-chan grow up to be a powerful shinobi, just like his mother" said Takuma proudly, Hitomi nodded, "Of course, my little Naru-chan will bring fear to his enemies but he will still be my sweet and kind little boy" said Hitomi as she hugged Naruto.

Takuma and the kids stayed for a while longer before the doctor arrived to tell them that visiting hours were over and he needed to take the baby to be examined, Takuma, his son and Itachi bid their aunt farewell and left the room leaving Hitomi to get some well-deserved rest.

* * *

**Konoha: Uchiha Compound: Two Weeks Later **

Hitomi and Itachi sat on the porch of the Clan Head's house, the full moon lit the night sky. Itachi held a bundled and sleeping Sasuke while Hitomi was quietly rocking Naruto to sleep as they both sat on the porch overlooking the backyard.

Fugaku and Mikoto had left Sasuke and Itachi in her care as they went to a clan meeting, Hitomi was unable to attend the meeting because she had to take care of Naruto and was still resting from the stress of childbirth.

"Hitomi-obasan…" spoke Itachi suddenly, "Hmm?" replied Hitomi as she looked at her nephew, "How come you don't want anyone to know that Hokage-sama is Naruto-chan's father?" asked Itachi.

Hitomi's eyes widened and she gasped, "H-How did you know Itachi-kun?" asked Hitomi in shock, "I overheard you, Kaa-chan, and Otou-sama talking about it…" answered Itachi, "…I'm sorry for spying, are you mad at me?"

Hitomi's eyes softened and a small smile spread across her face, "I'm not mad Itachi-kun, I was just surprised…" Hitomi sighed, "…If I tell you, can you promise never to tell anyone else?" Itachi nodded rapidly, "The reason I don't want anyone to know Minato is Naru-chan's father is because I'm scared of what he might do to Naru-chan…" explained Hitomi as she clutched Naruto to her chest.

"Why would you be scared, Oba-san?" asked Itachi puzzled, "Because Minato is the Hokage, meaning the entire village and the council will judge him for every small mistake he commits. If they found out he had an illegitimate child, he would probably be dishonored and be removed from his position as Hokage…" explained Hitomi calmly, "…Minato would always talk about how he wanted to become Hokage while we were in the war, he even said that he would do anything to become Hokage. I'm scared he might try to get rid of Naru-chan if he finds out about him" spoke Hitomi as she looked down at her baby sleeping peacefully.

Itachi nodded, "Don't worry, Hitomi-obasan. I promise to protect Naruto-chan" said Itachi with conviction, Hitomi sincerely smiled and rubbed his head, "Thank you, Itachi-kun. I know you will be like a brother to Naru-chan just like you are with Sasuke-chan" Thanked Hitomi softly.

Itachi smiled and nodded at his aunt before they went into a comfortable silence, they sat there for a few minutes listening to the insects chirping and the leaves rustling in the wind.

Suddenly they were taken by surprise when they felt an oppressive aura crash down on them, Hitomi could sense the malice and hate that was laced in the aura and felt it coming from the other side of the village. Naruto and Sasuke woke up and immediately cried announcing their fear and discomfort over what they felt, Hitomi wrapped Naruto in a hug and tried to calm him down as Itachi did the same, neither being successful at their task.

"Hitomi-obasan! What is this feeling!" exclaimed Itachi in fear as Sasuke continued to cry. Hitomi seemed equally fearful, she had never felt anything like it other than the time she went face to face with Iwa's Gobi jinchuriki, Han. Except the aura and chakra she was sensing was much more malicious and powerful.

"I don't know Itachi-kun, but I'm sure it'll be alright" assured Hitomi softly, "Come on, let's get inside."

Itachi nodded and watched his aunt go back into the house. He looked down at Sasuke, who seemed to have calmed down to the point he was only sniffling, "Don't cry, Sasuke. Your big brother is here to protect you, no matter what happens."

Konoha: Classified Location: 1 Hour Prior

Kushina screamed in pain as she gave birth to her twins, Minato was equally as exhausted as she was. Minato was sweating profusely as he kept his hands on Kushina's seal and kept the seal from breaking and releasing the Kyuubi.

Minato gave Biwako, the Sandaime's wife, a worried look, "Is she alright!?"

Biwako didn't spare Minato a glance as she concentrated on Kushina, "She's fine. She's a woman, if a man were in her position they would have already passed out."

Minato reluctantly nodded and once again concentrated on the seal, "Hurry up and come out, Sochi (Son)! You stay inside, Kyuubi!"

"One more push, Kushina" The Uzumaki woman gave a yell and the sound of a baby rang out, "Taji, take the boy" ordered Biwako, the mid-wife nodded and took the boy as Biwako returned to Kushina, "You're almost finished, Kushina. Just one more push."

With one final yell, the final baby was born, "It's a girl" announced the Sandaime's wife.

With the labor over, Minato stopped channeling chakra into the seal as Kushina's own chakra began to suppress the Kyuubi, "It's a boy, Yondaime-sama" Minato turned his head to look at his son letting a smile cross his face as he took the baby from Taji's arms, "Welcome to the world, Arashi-kun."

Taji left Arashi with Minato and went over to help Biwako. Minato walked over to Kushina and showed her the baby, "Kushina…Thank you" The Uzumaki nodded and touched her child's cheek lovingly, "My little Arashi-chan…Minato, where's Natsumi-chan?" Minato was about to answer but was startled when a cry of pain sounded in the room. He turned to see Taji and Biwako on the ground with blood pooling around them, "Biwako!" yelled Minato in surprise and noticed a masked man standing behind their bodies with a pink bundle in his arms.

The masked man held a hand menacingly over the new-born, "Yondaime Hokage, step away from the jinchuriki" ordered the man calmly.

Black marks began to spread across Kushina as the seal holding the Kyuubi destabilized, "Minato!" Kushina yelled in agony. The Yondaime looked toward his wife, "Kushina!" exclaimed Minato in concern, he wanted to seal the Kyuubi completely again, but the masked man holding his daughter hostage, _'Damn! The Kyuubi is trying to get out from the weakened seal, if I don't tighten the seal then the Kyuubi will escape!'_

Arashi began to cry in his arms causing Minato grit his teeth in frustration of what to do, _'How did he get past the barrier?' _Minato asked himself.

"I said back away from the jinchuriki, Namikaze. Unless you want your daughter to die at the ripe age of 2 minutes" threatened the masked man menacingly as he slid a kunai from his sleeve and held it to the baby's neck.

"Wait, calm down!" exclaimed Minato desperately, "Speak for yourself, Namikaze. I'm perfectly calm" spoke the masked before throwing Natsumi in the air and leaping up with a kunai in hand, "Natsumi!" yelled Minato in concern before springing into action. In the blink of an eye a shadow clone appeared next to Minato and took Arashi before disappearing in a yellow flash. Minato himself disappeared in a burst of speed and grabbed Natsumi away from the masked man and landed on the wall, using chakra to stick the wall.

_'You've certainly earned the name Kiiroi Senkō' _thought the masked man before doing a hand seal, the blanket wrapped around Natsumi sizzled revealing explosive tags attached beneath her, "Minato!" yelled Kushina in concern for her husband and daughter.

Minato channeled his chakra and disappeared in a yellow flash, he quickly unwrapped his daughter and disposed of the tag riddled blanket before reappearing in a shack far from Konoha. Jumping through the door, the tags destroyed the shack reducing the building to rubble while he slid across the ground to a halt.

Minato breathed a sigh of relief as he checked on Natsumi, "Thank Kami, Natsumi isn't hurt" He looked down to see a sharp piece of wood piercing his leg. Grabbing the wood, he ripped it out and threw it away.

"He's after the Kyuubi, but how did he know the seal would be weak during childbirth?" Minato asked himself as he carried the crying baby, "Whatever the reason, I have to hurry to save Kushina."

Minato disappeared in a yellow flash reappearing in the nursery room of the Namikaze Estate. He dismissed his shadow clone and put Natsumi next to Arashi, "Don't worry, Natsumi… Arashi. I'll save Kaa-san" assured Minato to the sleeping infants. Minato walked toward his dresser and put on his infamous white haori before disappearing in a yellow flash.

Hi no Kuni: Outskirts of Konoha

Minato concentrated on the jutsu shiki he had marked on her seal and reappeared somewhere far from Konoha. The Kyuubi's aura hit him like a ton of bricks and he immediately realized that he was too late and the Kyuubi was free.

He saw the Kyuubi's claw descending on them, intent on crushing them. He grabbed Kushina bridal-style and disappeared in a yellow flash just as the Kyuubi's claw impacted the ground, leaving a massive-sized crater.

The Kyuubi let out a loud roar of anger as the masked man looked at the crater in satisfaction until he noticed nothing in the crater. The masked man frowned at his failure to kill Kushina, "No matter, soon Konoha will fall and the Yondaime will be dead" He spoke menacingly before disappearing in a vortex and leaving the Kyuubi to continue its rampage in the forest until he called upon it.

Konoha: Civilian Residential District

The villagers of Konoha went about their lives they walked the streets of Konoha, husbands returned to their families and friends met for a night of drinking. Everything was peaceful until there was large cloud of smoke and a massive wave of wind that caused people to be blown back by force alone.

Once the smoke dispersed, people froze in fear to see the Kyuubi no Yōko. When the shock wore off, all hell broke loose. Villagers ran the opposite direction screaming in fear and horror, the Kyuubi snarled and gave a mighty roar.

The force of the Kyuubi's roar destroyed buildings and killed countless villagers, Konoha's forces acted immediately as genin and fresh chunin evacuated the villagers while seasoned chunin and jonin drove the beast from their village.

The Sandaime Hokage jumped through the rooftops and watched as genin ran through the streets of Konoha as they escorted civilians into the monument shelters or underground bunkers. The chunin and jonin attacked the Kyuubi using large scale jutsu and explosive tags, but the attacks just bounced off the Kyuubi and only served to anger the beast.

The mighty Biju growled as it used its tails to swat away the shinobi as if they were flies and snapped its jaws, sentencing an unfortunate group of chunin to death in his stomach.

The Sandaime looked at a dragon masked ANBU who was trying to get back on his feet, "Order the men to buy me some time to perform my jutsu." The ANBU gave a 'Hai!' and popped a soldier pill in his mouth before jumping back in to fight the Kyuubi.

The former Hokage did a few hand seal before slamming his hands on the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!" There was a puff of smoke revealing an eight foot money with a black suit and Konoha hi-ate on his head, the summons took one look at the chaos and knew what was happening, "Kyuubi, huh?" spoke Enma, Hiruzen nodded, "Enma, we will use the Adamantine Staff to push the Kyuubi out of the village" ordered Sarutobi, "Right…" Enma was engulfed in smoke as he turned into a large staff, "Let's go, Enma!" "…Right!" shouted the summons.

"Extend!" the staff obeyed and extended to a massive length, hitting the Biju in the chest and pushing it through Konoha's walls and into the forests surrounding the village, "Push the beast back! We need to buy time for the Yondaime Hokage to arrive!" ordered Sarutobi, "Hai!" chorused the shinobi as they rushed forward to engage the Kyuubi.

Blood rained from the sky as shinobi after shinobi was swatted, pierced, or crushed by the Kyuubi's tails, Hiruzen leaped into the air and slammed Enma across the Kyuubi's head which only served to enrage the demon fox. Bringing its tail up the Kyuubi tried to ram its razor sharp tail through Sarutobi, it failed as Hiruzen brought Enma up to block but was sent flying through a building.

Hiruzen pushed the wood and concrete off himself as he stood up in the rubble that was once a house, he could feel his old bones creak in protest. He reached behind himself and pushed until he heard his spine snap in alignment, "Ugh, these old bones should be retired not fighting Biju" muttered Sarutobi as he twirled Enma in his arms and went back to attack the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi once again roared in anger as a large fireball impacted its back, the charred skin quickly healed as Kyuubi's demonic chakra spread over the wound. Kyuubi snarled in anger before tilting his head up and his nine tails arched over his head, positive black chakra and negative white chakra gathered at his mouth and condensed into a large violet orb.

"Damn it, if the Kyuubi releases that. The village will be destroyed!" exclaimed Sarutobi. Just before the Kyuubi released the Bijūdama, the Toad Boss, Gamabunta, pinned it to the ground.

"Bunta! I need you hold the Kyuubi down while I get it away from the village!" Minato shouted at the massive Toad, **"I understand, Minato. I'll hold him down as much as possible, but he's the Kyuubi and I can only hold him down for so long" **replied Gamabunta, Minato nodded in understanding as he began a large sequence of hand seals and disappeared along with the Kyuubi in a flash of yellow.

Hi no Kuni: Outskirts of Konoha

Kyuubi slammed into the ground and lost control of the Bijūdama causing it to destroy a nearby mountain range. It slowly stood up on its feet and looked at its surroundings, it snarled loudly when the Yondaime reappeared in a yellow flash with its previous jinchuriki and two newborns.

"I need to restrain the Kyuubi and put up a barrier…" spoke Minato as he tried to figure out a way to do that with what little chakra he had, "It' okay, Minato…" panted Kushina exhausted, "I still have some chakra…" Channeling her chakra, golden chains erupted from her back and wrapped around Kyuubi tightly while forming a barrier around them.

"Kushina, I'm going to seal the Kyuubi" Minato told her, Kushina had a look of horror on her face, "Minato, no! Please seal the Kyuubi back in me and let me take it with me after I die…" Kushina pleaded desperately, "I sorry, Kushina. If I seal the Kyuubi inside you then it will just reform and attack Konoha again" explained Minato regretfully, he didn't want to seal the Kyuubi in his children but he knew that sealing it would give his children the power to fight the masked man and without the Kyuubi, Konoha would lose a large part of its military power. So sealing it into them would be for the good of Konoha.

Minato leaned down and caressed Kushina's face, "Save your chakra, Kushina. I don't want my children to grow up without a parent…" Minato subconsciously shivered as he felt he just contradicted himself, "…I'm going to use the only sealing jutsu I know can seal a fully released Biju."

"Minato don't! That jutsu will take your life!" pleaded Kushina desperately not wanting to lose her husband.

Minato gave his wife a sad smile as he began the hand seals, "I'm sorry, Kushina…" He finished his seals and clapped his hands, "Shiki Fūjin (Reaper Death Seal)!"

A white spectral figure hovered behind Minato and took the form of a shinigami with its left arm wrapped in prayer beads and a dagger in its mouth. Its hair was wrapped around Minato's soul and its hand positioned behind his chest.

The Kyuubi thrashed against the golden chains as the shinigami's hands neared its body and grabbed both sides of its body. With a powerful tug the death god separated the Kyuubi's Yin and Yang chakra, behind Minato two shadow clones had Arashi and Natsumi laid on sealing altars with seals painted on their stomachs. Two Kyuubi's, one with dark orange fur and another with crimson red fur, snarled at Minato and positioned themselves to pounce on the Yondaime Hokage.

"Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)!" shouted Minato, both Yin and Yang Kyuubi were converted into pure chakra and sealed inside Arashi and Natsumi respectively.

With the sealing complete, Minato fell to his knees in exhaustion. Kushina also fell to the ground with chakra exhaustion, "Kushina!" Minato yelled trying to get to his wife, he cradled Kushina in his arms and brushed the hair from her face.

"M-Minato, a-are they alright?" asked Kushina desperately in concern for her children. Minato gave a tired smile, "They're fine, Kushina. The sealing was a success…" Minato assured his concerned wife, "Promise me something, Kushina…"

"Anything!" replied Kushina. Minato kissed her one last time before the shinigami took his soul, "Take care of the children and live good lives… promise me?"

Kushina had tears rolling from her eyes as Minato spoke his final words, "I-I promise, Minato…I promise."

He whispered out a "Thank you" before standing back up and waiting for the death god to take his soul, "I'm ready" spoke Minato with no fear and pure determination in his face.

The shinigami gave Minato a look that would have killed lesser men, he chuckled menacingly sending shivers down his spine.

**"Hehehe I have seen your future, Ningen. In all my years of collecting souls, I have never witness one as brave… and stupid as you. You have committed an act that will set in motion the death of millions of people in the Elemental Nations…"** Minato listened intently with growing discomfort as the shinigami spoke, **"The Toads have already given you a prophecy, where the child of two powerful shinobi will either become the savior of the world… or bring about its destruction."**

The shinigami's hair released Minato's soul, allowing it to return back to his body but not before a seal was painfully burned onto his chest marking his soul as property of the shinigami, **"I will claim your soul another time, Ningen. I can wait patiently to devour your soul, but I leave you with a prophecy of my own…The forgotten son will be raised by hatred, his blade sharpened by your worst enemies and his mind filled with whispers of revenge. He will destroy you and everything you love before bringing the world to its knees and killing millions."**

With his cryptic message said, the shinigami vanished and left Minato exhausted in the clearing. Sarutobi, Tsunade, and a team of ANBU immediately made their way toward him and Kushina as the barrier dropped. Tsunade started doing some medical ninjutsu on Kushina to save her life while the ANBU went to help the babies who were left crying on the sealing altar.

The Sandaime appeared next to Minato and helped him on his feet, "Minato are you alright?" asked the aged leader, "What happened to the Kyuubi?" Minato gave a weak smile, "Don't worry, the Kyuubi was sealed… How's Kushina?" Minato asked concerned, "She's fine…" spoke Tsunade, "She'll be up and running once she gets some rest" assured the blonde medic, "Thank Kami" said Minato, "What about my kids?" Two ANBU appeared in front of them, "They are fine, Hokage-sama" spoke Cat, "We'll take them to the hospital to make certain they're okay" assured Dog before both ANBU disappearing in a shunshin.

"Thank Kami, everything went better than expected. Everything will be alright from now on" spoke Minato slightly nervous, but he was not saying it for everyone else it was more of an assurance for himself. The Sandaime saw the worried look on his predecessors face "Is something wrong, Minato?"

Minato gave him a fake, reassuring smile, "Of course not, Sandaime-sama. Everything's fine" Minato assured him. The Sandaime gave his scrutinizing stare but decided to drop it.

Minato was deep in thought as the Sandaime helped him back to Konoha, his thoughts focused solely on the prophecy the shinigami told him.

_"He will destroy you and everything you love before bringing the world to its knees and killing millions."  
_Minato pushed the thought from his head, he wouldn't let that happen. He would make sure his son didn't grow up forgotten and would do everything in his power to keep the shinigami's prophecy from coming true.

That's what he kept telling himself, but deep down he knew he was missing something. A key piece of information to the prophecy that would mean success… or failure.

**DONE **

**LIKE I TOLD YOU GUYS, I HAVE BEGUN THE REWRITING OF YONDAIME'S MISTAKE… THIS VERSION WILL INVOLVE A MORE DETAIL CHILDHOOD, MORE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, A BETTER BROTHERLY RELATIONSHIP WITH SASUKE, AND A DARKER NARUTO. STILL HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT A PAIRING SO I MIGHT JUST BE AN OC CHARACTER. THERE WILL ALSO BE NO BASHING IN THIS STORY, WHILE I LOVE ANY STORY THAT BASHES KONOHA AND TEAM 7, THIS STORY WON'T HAVE THAT.**

**REMEMBER TO FAVORITE AND SUBSCRIBE AND LEAVE A LITTLE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM OR GIVE ME A THUMBS UP. **

**Chapter 2:**** Childhood Ended in Blood**


End file.
